You talk in your sleep
by HeartzandLazerBeamGirl
Summary: In the tree trunk, Tiana's sleep talking is keeping Naveen awake, and he decides to do something about it. ONE SHOT


**Okay so I once saw this interview with Bruno Campos talking about how it was like to voice the ever so wonderful Naveen when I saw him voice something in Naveen's voice that never made it onto the movie "You talk in your sleep. It is quite Charming. for the first..few...hours" And I wondered in what kind of place would that be. I instantly thought a scene that many writers tried to recreate. THE TREE TRUNK SCENE! Well this basically my version of it. Hehe thank you to those people who reviewed my Louis story! :D  


* * *

**

Tiana was depressed and heartbroken. She was running. What exactly was she running from? She was unsure. All she could see were scenes from the ball.

"For a women of your... background.... your better off were your at"

Those backstabbers, she was sure they were on her side about the restaurant. She felt betrayed. She had her father's and her dream practically in grasp of her hands only to be wrenched from her clutches. It was bad enough to be cheated on then but to be conned once more by a smooth-talking frog.

"Well the egg is on your face, for I do not have any riches! I am completely broke!"

Now she was stuck like this. Then she started hearing Charlotte's voice

"Prince Naveen is coming to New Orleans........... My prince is coming tonight and I'm sure as heck ain't lettin him go...............My prince is never coming.............oh Naveen!!!!!............"

She was getting agitated. She yelled at he top of her lungs

"I do NOT care about Naveen! I don't give a passing glance! Stop saying his name! Naveen! Naveen! Naveen!"

* * *

"Naveen...............Naveen...........Naveen............."

He had enough, even if it was quite humorous at first. He'll never get the sleep he so desperately now needs in his odd green body

He wiped the sand out of his eyes and half limped over to the other side of the hollow tree trunk. The waitress was curled up and muttering her unimportant mumblings of coarse aside from his name. It was cute but ridiculously annoying.

Naveen tapped her slimy shoulder with his similarly slimy hand. "Waitress? Wake up Waitress."

Naveen suddenly realized he never knew her name. Well Its not like she gave herself a proper greeting. She had lied to him about being a princess, so the least she could do was give him a name to call her by, instead of blaming the whole situation on him.

He suddenly felt a bit guilty. He was a little deceiving to the waitress. He had promised the girl her restaurant. Which is apparently what she wanted, but had never made it clear when the two were negotiating the terms to the kiss. Maybe with that bit of information he could have cracked the code sooner that she was not of royal blood.

But maybe she had forgiven him. She was fantasizing about him after all. She wouldn't be too mad to punch him in his guts again right?

The girl frog muttered again "Naveen...."

This has gone long enough to make the frog prince cranky.

"WAITRESS!!!"

The sleeping frog's eyes bulged out of her head. She shrieked and involuntarily jumped a bit to the wall of the trunk. Not unlike her reaction to her newly formed froglike self.

She was panting, her back against the wall. "Wh...Wha...What happened?"

The male frog answered suavely "You talk in your sleep. It is quite charming," He said turning quite a little irritable "for the first...few.........hours". He started walking back to his side.

"Oh by the way, I did not catch your name waitress." The frog asked his voice genuinely curious

She was now a bit mad that the culprit of her fright only woke her up to stop her habit of sleep talking and to still call her waitress "My name is TIANA."

"Yes...lovely name. Well do not worry _Teeahna _I will not mock you for dreaming about me. All women who have met me eventually do. Even waitresses." He replied as he smiled that perfect poster smile.

Tiana could not tell if her red blush could be shown through her green skin but she could definitely feel it.

"I was NOT dreaming about you. Actually it was very vivid because in both here and my dream you were annoying the living daylights out of me." She said as she started to turn back to her fetal position to go back to sleep.

"Well there is no reason to go denying It.," he mumbled as he too was going to go and try to get some sleep.

It truly has been a very long night. But the journey had just begun.


End file.
